Beauty and the SoCalled Beast
by Sode No Shirayuki Ohime-sama
Summary: A one chapter story about my OC Jenna and the bloom of a forbidden love with Shmuel. Whole Movie Shmuel/oc Doesn't follow the EXACT plot but most of it is followed.


Beauty and the So-Called Beast

A.N.: This is a Shmuel/OC. With my notorious OC Jenna replacing Bruno, she finds herself at a new home. No it doesn't follow the exact story line; I will be making a few adjustments.

I'm very sorry if the story is offensive. It's not meant to be offensive, because what Hitler did was wrong in every way possible. The horror of WWII is indescribable.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from The Boy in the Striped Pajamas.

I looked at my father as he told me we were moving. He did not tell me why, he didn't want to disturb my pure seven year old mind. I had never really taken to making friends; in fact I was really never given the chance. I had to stay inside at all times, my father didn't want any harm coming to me so I was only allowed in the confines of the estate. My dad was a very important man, he was always making speeches.

"Can I go now papa?" I asked.

He ruffled my hair, and said "Of course Jenna." As he smiled his almost square mustache stretched slightly.

I packed my bags, with clothes other necessities and my beloved books. Most of my books were adventure and romance books. Once I was done packing I decided to read my favorite one called "Beauty and the Beast", it was a beautiful book and I could never get enough. Soon enough I was called downstairs, my parents and older brother already ready to leave. I walked down, not once taking my eyes off of the printed words.

I was silent our whole ride to the new estate. I looked and it was much larger, but I did not care so long as it had places to explore. I looked around for a good room, I found the perfect one, the room was big but had a small window. It was perfect in my eyes. I unpacked my clothes and I was putting my books on the shelf when my bed was brought in.

After everything was set up, I looked out the small window to see what looked similar to a farm but I wasn't going to make assumptions. There were a lot of people in what I could barely make out to be striped pajamas. Papa beckoned for me so I walked down the stairs and into his office.

"So how do you like it?"

"It's wonderful father, but what is that fenced place behind our house? It kind of reminds me of a farm. And why do they all wear pajamas?"

He looked slightly wide eyed at me and said "You see Jenna, they aren't really people, they are dangerous beasts. And that's why they are in there."

My eyes almost got a twinkle; if they were dangerous beast then maybe I could be the beauty to turn one into a handsome prince.

At that point some other very high ranking soldiers walked in after knocking. "Adolf we would like to talk about our next move." Yes my papa was the leader of the Nazi army, Adolf Hitler.

I had a feeling my parents wouldn't like it if I went to the place behind our house so I would wait for the perfect moment to sneak out. I went to help mother with cooking, and a man with striped pajamas came into the house with a basket of fruits as well as vegetables. He asked momma where to put them; she gave him a weird look. I wanted to ask him about the place so much but I didn't know how to ask. I spent all of my days in my room pouring over books to learn since I was self-taught.

I began to play checkers with myself, but my boredom was beginning to get the better of me. I went outside to get some fresh air from under our large tree. My brother was a soldier and it was quite often that his girlfriend would come over. He was cleaning his car, but then an idea popped into my head! I sprung up and walked with a bounce over to my big brother.

"Wolfram, are there any spare tires?" I asked as my very light blonde hair blew in the wind slightly.

"What would you want a tire for Jenna?" He asked kindly.

"I want to make a swing!" I said with almost a bounce.

He patted me on the head, but then I saw what I have never seen before.

"YOU! HERE NOW!" He yelled at the man in pajamas.

He hobbled over to where we stood.

"MOVE!" The man hobbled much faster, it made me want to hit my own big brother with how he treated the man.

"Y-yes sir…?" he asked timidly.

"You will bring my little sister to the back she will select a tire and you will carry it where ever she pleases."

"Y-yes sir." He limped toward the back door.

Wolfram pushed me along shooing me away with a kind smile.

I padded after the man, he looked back at me almost sadly, I couldn't help but say these words. "I'm sorry about my big brother yelling at you, I've never seen him yell at anyone… My big brother isn't all that smart, I think he's just following what everybody else thinks and does…!"

He gave me a weak smile but said nothing. His face said it was okay though. I noticed a window that was just big enough for me to fit through. The man pulled out a tire, and asked if it was alright. I nodded my head slightly with a smile. Once my tire swing was all set up, I was immediately on it.

I decided to read Beauty and the Beast for the millionth time since I had been here, but this time I was swinging. It seemed like such a big difference. I smelled something disgusting in the air; it smelled worse than burnt hair, yet it smelled very similar. I tried to look at the rising smoke coming from behind our house; it seemed to be near the place in our back yard. I tried to stand on the tire while it was still swinging, and I must say it was not a smart idea on my part. I my shoe tipped the edge but didn't fully get to the tire so I toppled to the rocky gravel.

My vision was slightly blurred but I saw the man in pajamas hobbling quickly toward me. I felt him pick me up and carry me inside. My vision was now clear and I was wide awake, and not to mention I was completely aware of the fair sized scrape on my knee. He grabbed the first aid kit from the shelf. He then straightened my leg a bit, and began to wrap my knee. I winced a bit but I knew it could have been worse.

I spoke up after he started wrapping my leg, I didn't like silence while in company. "Y-you're very good at this. Were you a doctor before this…?"

He looked up at me slightly wide eyed, as if someone had never spoken like that to him. But then his eyes softened and he said, "Yes, I used to practice medicine before I came here."

"I think being a doctor is great if you are good at it." I smiled sincerely.

He looked at me and smiled almost mischievously, "What do you want to be when you grow up? Oh! I know! A writer!"

I was surprised he knew, so I had to ask, "How did you know?"

He smiled, and said, "Well whenever I see you, you have your head buried in a book." He said it with a slight chuckle.

Then momma walked in, her eyes immediately fled to my knee. She rushed to my side, and asked very worriedly, "What happened?" The man I came to know as Pavel lowered his head slightly.

I looked at momma and said calmly, "I was swinging, and I tried to stand on the tire but I fell. And then Pavel carried me inside, and treated my scrape."

She looked at Pavel then to me, and sighed. She then shooed me away kindly.

I was outside on the swing again, when momma called out to me. She was letting me know that she was going into town. It was the perfect time to go out back; I really wanted to see that _farm_. As soon as the gates closed and the car was out of sight, I ran silently over to the door that leads to the back. I took a quick look behind me, checking for on-lookers. Then slipped unnoticed into the back area, and then when I reached the shed I climbed through the small window.

I found myself within a forest; I just made a B-line for the so-called farm. But I made sure to walk straight from my previous positions lest I get lost. I came upon a small river near a clearing, I assumed it to be the place I was looking for considering it had a huge fence. I crept up the bank slowly, in case there was danger. But all I saw was a boy, and I may have been seven but even I thought he was cute.

I walked up to him, and said happily yet timidly, "H-hello…!"

He looked up at me, then he looked back worriedly, but then his eyes returned to me. "H-hi."

"My name is Jenna, what is your name?"

"Shmuel."

"I like it!" I smiled.

He was silent, I spoke up. "So what are you doing?"

"We are building a hut."

"Oh."

He spoke this time, "Do you have any food on you?"

"Uh-m no, sorry… Are y-you hungry?"

"Y-yes…" He spoke embarrassed.

"So why are you in there?" I asked.

"I'm a Jew." He answered.

I smiled at him, and said "Well you are the nicest and only Jew I have ever met."

He smiled back at me

I heard a whistle, and he spoke as he practically ran away, "I have to go!"

I looked at him franticly, "Please, will you come back?"

"I'll try!" he yelled, but he only yelled loud enough for me to hear.

"I'll bring some food for you! And I want to read you 'Beauty and the Beast' next time we see each other!"

"Okay!" He called back.

I looked at his retreating form a small gust of wind blew sending my short light-blue dress into a slight flutter. My dress was designed to look similar to the Alice in Wonderland dress. I ran back home but this time I had a light bounce to my step. I would twirl a bit, every now and again. I got back to the shed's window crawled through it, and went back into the house.

Shmuel's POV

I ran back to the hut, we were told to go to bed. I lay in my very uncomfortable bed, when the girl Jenna popped into my thoughts. I blushed lightly at the thought of her. She was very pretty, her light blonde hair that looked almost white in the glare of the sun, her brilliantly bright ice blue eyes, as well as her pale skin yet slightly rosy cheeks.

I fell asleep without a care in the world…

Normal POV

Shmuel clouded my mind all night, he was just so handsome. The dirt on his pale skin, the clothes that were too big for him, his deep brown eyes, even his shaved hair. I love all of him. Sleep soon came upon me. My dreams were to be riddled with Shmuel that night.

. . .

The next morning, right after we ate breakfast I grabbed a large bar of chocolate. Judging from the condition of the place he lived in it was not a great place to be, and I bet that they didn't get many treats such as chocolate. I waited until momma went into town again, and once again snuck out the back and into the forest. I found Shmuel sitting there, I blushed lightly. I walked up and sat down in front of him.

He looked up at me and smiled.

I waved the chocolate and the book in my hands; I spoke first "Here Shmuel!" I said with a wide smile as I handed him the chocolate.

"Should I start reading?" I asked him.

He nodded his mouth too full of chocolate to speak. I giggled and watched him blush.

I began to read the story of Belle and how her father was captured by the beast. But she gave up her freedom for her father's freedom. She was content with being locked away, but then the beast let her out. Upon much persuasion from the talking tea pot, clock, and candle. She was to stay in a luxurious room, and she was to stay out of the west wing.

She was missing her father, and she was very sad. But then when the talking candle and clock decided to show her around she went into the west wing, only to be found out by the Beast. He roared in his anger, scaring Belle. Then the Beast began to feel sorry and guilty that he had scared the girl. All of the talking house-held items persuaded him to get to know her and to get her to love him so that they could break the spell.

I read to him the entire story; we both blushed when Belle said "I Love You" to the Beast and kissed him.

After it was time to go, I came back every day to see Shmuel. And every day he came to see me. This went on for a few weeks. Momma and papa were getting into fights lately because of papa's work; she said that he was doing bad things. But it never changed my routine of going to see Shmuel.

One day that I had gone to see Shmuel, after a long game of checkers, we looked at each other for a few moments and then Shmuel looked at me blushed and then said, "I wonder what it feels like, a kiss…"

"Me too…" I said in almost a daze because of his words.

"D-do you want to try it the next time we see each other…?" I asked timidly.

"Y-yeah…!" He said shyly yet enthusiastically.

"But how are we going to do it with the fence in the way…?" I asked almost sadly.

I looked as if he was thinking then he said, "We could dig under it…! And I we could be together forever… I-I don't want you to leave ever again…"

I blushed and so did Shmuel. "I could bring some of my big brother's old clothes since he doesn't keep them in his room but he refuses to get rid of them. And we will run away together, I don't want to live with my papa anymore… I think he does bad things sometimes…"

I could tell Shmuel was seriously considering it. He then asked, "Where will we go? I don't have any money."

I reassured him, "I do, I have a whole backpack filled with hundreds of euros worth a hundred euros and above each!"

He looked at me wide eyed, I answered his question without him having to ask, "My momma and papa are rich, so when I help out I get at least one hundred euros. But how many hundred euros I get depends on the size of the job"

Shmuel simply nodded his head. Then the whistle we both knew all too well sounded, we said our goodbyes, and I watched as he left. I ran back to my house, and began to get everything ready. I got my suitcase that had backpack straps on it. It wasn't very big like a normal suitcase. I stuffed my bag of money in it, then folded and packed two dresses two pairs of panties, one A-cup bra, as well as a pair of shoes.

I went down to the cellar to look for a few pairs of my brothers old clothes. I found a few sweater vests, some button-up white shirts, two pairs of black shoes, some underwear, socks, and short trousers. I also nabbed a small hat so that when we are in public areas he won't be spotted easily. I grabbed them all and stuffed them into the suitcase. I then went to the bathroom and gathered all of the hygiene care items I would need.

I slid the suitcase under my bed, but not before getting my favorite book and stuffing it inside. I got into bed, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow. Then soon fell into a deep sleep.

. . .

I woke up the next morning, went out to the swings and waited for momma to go into town. She left precisely when expected. I ran upstairs to my room, pulled out my suitcase hefted it onto my back and then tiptoed quickly and quietly out the door. I grabbed a shovel, tossing my suitcase through the window, the shovel and I right behind it. I ran until I got to the fence

I saw Shmuel running to it as well, I decided for us to start digging before he was to change. When we got done digging I handed him the articles of clothing one by one through the fence. I blushed when I saw his _thing_. It was the first one I had ever seen. He was really skinny but he didn't look as skinny as some of the people there. When he was dressed he slowly slid and wiggled under the fence, I helped him stand up.

I looked him in the eyes; my eyes drifted to his lips, and then back to his eyes. I blushed beat red, he saw everything that just happened. Shmuel then grabbed my face kissing me lightly, but then it got slightly more passionate but we weren't French kissing. We broke for air, my hands were at his shoulders while my head leaned against his chest, and I panted a little bit. He had his hands around my waist, holding me close to him in an almost protective manner.

I was about to pick up the pack but he grabbed it first.

"Shmuel, what are you doing…?" I asked surprised.

"I'm carrying the bag because it is the gentlemanly thing to do." He smiled a silly smile.

I blushed and looked down. He looked at me a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"…Shmuel… I think I have fallen in love with you…! I mean I know we are just kids but whenever I see you I get a tingly feeling in my tummy that never goes away…!"

He stared wide eyed at me. I looked into his deep brown eight year old eyes, while he looked into my brilliant blue seven year old eyes.

"…If that's what it feels like when you're in love, then… I think I'm in love with you too."

I stood a little closer to him, stood on my tiptoes and kisses him on the lips lightly.

"We should go Shmuel before we get caught."

He nodded and we ran until we believed we were far enough from my house and the place that I never figured out what it was.

. . .

We ended up walking until we got to a city, I told Shmuel to put on the hat as we made our way through the city. We got on a bus that would take us to Spain. It drove for days on end. We would stop for food and restroom breaks of course, so it was bearable.

Shmuel and I would practically sleep on each other, and there were radio's on the bus so it wasn't completely boring. When we finally arrived in Spain, we asked around to find a ferry or a plane that would take children our age to America. Surprisingly we actually got results. There was a large ship ready to set sail and go to America. I got Shmuel and I some tickets, and soon enough we were on our way to America.

America

The place where Shmuel and I found freedom

The place where Shmuel and I started a family

The place where Shmuel and I died together in each other's arms

So what do you think?

I know it's a bit short, so if you want me to put a continuation (That explains their life in America & Shmuel and Jenna growing up) just put it in your review or Private Message me. : )


End file.
